Accidents Happen
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Skye reacts to Bobbi's interest in Jemma...


Skye was having difficulty concentrating on training.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Jemma had been home for two days and they had barely seen one another.

Or maybe it was because the woman Jemma was gushing over when she returned home was the one holding the bag Skye was currently punching.

Skye punched as hard as she could. Her eyes locked on the bag as her fist moved with perfect rhythm and precision. The thoughts burned in her mind and as she repeated the words plaguing her thoughts over and over causing her punches to grow harder. _Bobbie is amazing. Bobbi saved me. I like her. Bobbi, Bobbi, Bobbi. _

The chain holding the bag clanked with the final blow from Skye. Bobbie grunted and planted her feet on the floor to keep it in place. "Woah there." Bobbi breathed, smirking at the younger agent. "You're a lot stronger than you look."

"Sorry." Skye muttered, refusing to look Bobbi in the eye. Not that it would be that easy. _How tall was she anyway? Eight foot seven? _

"It's okay. I can handle it." Bobbi's smirk faded slowly and she watched as Skye worked. "So, how does it feel to have your whole team back?"

Skye continued to watch her own movements. _Left fist, right fist, hit the center of the bag_. "Feels good."

"Must be relieved to have Jemma back safe and sound."

"Yeah…" Skye paused for just a second, finally looking Bobbi in the eye. She gritted her teeth and forced a sincere smile. "Thanks, by the way. For bringing her home."

Bobbi smiled, a bit more sincerity behind hers. "It was my pleasure." She tightened her grip, motioning for Skye to continue. "When Coulson approached me with the mission, I was more than happy to help. He's a good man."

Skye huffed. "Yeah, Coulson's the best." _Left fist, right fist, hit the center of the bag_. _Hit the center of the bag._

Bobbi adjusted her stance. Her fingers pressing into the bag to steady herself with each blow from Skye. "And Jemma." She paused for a moment, the smirk returning to her lips. "She's pretty amazing."

Skye paused for a moment and placed her hands on the side of the bag. "Yeah, she is." She adjusted the bag for a second then went back to work. _Left fist, right first, hit the center of the bag. Concentrate, Skye._

"She's really brave." Bobbi huffed a laugh. "A terrible, terrible liar though."

Skye's jaw clenched. _Left fist, right fist, center of the bag. _"Definitely not her greatest skill."

"She'd be a top notch agent if she got that under control." Bobbi gave a small shrug. "I was thinking of asking her if she wanted to work on it."

"With you?" Skye grunted, punching with more force.

"I'd like to think I'd be a pretty decent S.O in that category."

"Yeah, Lance said you are pretty deceptive." Skye punches harder and can hear the chain ringing in her ears. She flashed a quick look with a smirk. "Sorry."

Bobbi's eyes narrowed. "You're fine."

_Left fist, right fist, center of the bag._

"It would give us an opportunity to get to know each other a little better."

Skye could feel her jaw twitch under her skin. Her eyes remained hard and focused, but her concentration was slowly breaking with every word spoken by Bobbi Morse. "Why are you interested in that?"

"Jemma is smart, she's into science, and she's absolutely adorable." Bobbi shrugged. "Who wouldn't want to—"

Skye wasn't sure how it happened. She was pretty sure her hand was about to touch the bag. But, when it drifted to the left and connected with Bobbi's face, she snapped from her daze. Her eyes drifted downward to look at Bobbi. The woman half lying on the floor, her hand cupping her jaw.

"Oh, shit!" Skye exclaimed, bring her tapped hand to her mouth. "I'm so sorry! I must have missed the bag."

Bobbi furrowed her brow. "You think?"

Skye extended her hand to help Bobbi up. After a second of hesitation, Bobbi accepted and rose to her feet. "I didn't mean to hit you."

Bobbi continued to hold her jaw and raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

Skye stared up at her for a moment and shrugged her shoulder. "Pretty sure." She watched as Bobbi slowly removed her hand from her face. Skye took in a sharp breath as she noticed the swelling in the woman's lip and the small split filling with blood. "We should get that looked at."

"You'd have to take me to Jemma." Bobbi flashed her a knowing look. "Think you can walk with me there without some other accident taking place." She smirked behind her air quotes then winced from the pain in her lip.

Skye flashed her an apologetic smile. "I'll be sure not to trip you." She joked as Bobbi shook her head then huffed a laugh as they walked toward the lab….

Skye sat in her room unraveling the tape from her hands. She could still see the horrified expression on Jemma's face when they walked into the lab. The way she rushed to their side, inspecting Bobbi's face. The look she flashed Skye when Bobbi told the story of her "accident". Skye returned her look with an innocent, sheepish little smile, but Jemma was not buying it.

"_We will discuss this later."_

Her accent was even sexier when she was angry.

"Would you like to explain what happened?"

Skye turned her attention to the door of her room. Jemma leaned against the frame, her arms crossed against her chest, eyebrow raised in question. Skye shrugged her shoulder and turned back to her task. "Accidents happen." She muttered, taking longer than she probably should to remove the tape. Anything to keep her from making eye contact.

Jemma rolled her eyes and huffed a tiny laugh. She pushed herself away from the door frame and walked toward the bed. "Bobbi seems to think you took a particular comment about me to heart." She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What comment?" Skye remained focused on her hands.

"She said the accident occurred after she called me cute."

"Adorable." Skye corrected, raising her eyes for a moment to meet Jemma's. "Absolutely adorable, if you want to be literal about it." She lowered her eyes again and removed the last of the tape.

Jemma smiled. "Skye." She called out, softly. She placed her hand gently over the other agents. "You have nothing to worry about." Her smile brightened when Skye's eyes met hers once again. "You have my heart and always will."

Skye pressed her teeth into her bottom lip and nodded. "I guess—I don't know—when you came home all you did was fan girl over her. How bad ass she was." She flashed an adorable puppy dog look. "Not to blow my own horn or anything, but I've become pretty much a bad ass myself."

Jemma chuckled again. "I know, sweetheart. And, I might add, you look extremely sexy behind a sniper rifle. I almost blew my cover." When Skye smiled, Jemma shifted her hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm apologize for gushing over Bobbi. She saved my life and brought me home to you. I was extremely grateful. That's all." She sighed. "I missed you. You're all I thought about for five months."

"I missed you too." Skye leaned in and placed a small kiss on her lips. "And I'm sorry I punched Bobbi." She wrinkled her nose. "Well, kinda sorry."

Jemma placed her hand on Skye's cheek. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I'm yours. Always." She kissed her softly once more then slowly pulled back to look into her eyes. "You have to apologize to her."

Skye made a face and exhaled heavily. "Okay, I will, but later." She turned her head to kiss the inside of Jemma's palm. "There's something I have to do first."

Jemma looked at her curiously. "And what's that?"

Skye flashed a wicked grin and captured Jemma's lips once again. She wrapped her arms around Jemma, flipping her onto her back. She pulled back slightly. "You." She whispered as trailed kisses from her lips to her neck.

Jemma tangled her fingers in Skye's hair and closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of her loves lips on her skin. "Well, I'm afraid Bobbi will just have to wait." She breathed as Skye raised her head and kissed her passionately once again….


End file.
